A Beautiful Goodbye
by Jaede Loriele Conlon
Summary: The pov's of two people who have just broken it off. A spot story. Very short, only two chapters, but R/R anywayz.
1. Patriot's Point Of Veiw

Patriots POV  
  
I look out the window and watch you leave. Tears run down my face; I wish it didn't have to end this way. We've had beautiful times together, I know, but can't you understand? We just weren't meant to be.  
  
I'm watching you stalk away, angry, disappointed, upset, and my tears fall faster. It didn't have to be this way. You don't look back as you walk away; you've shoved me from your memory. I wish it weren't this way.  
  
Your cane is swinging at your side as you walk away, that cane that I'd become so familiar with. I unconsciously touch my neck, where your key used to hang. You'll find some other girl; she'll become the holder of your key, the holder of all your dreams. You'll someday see; it just wasn't meant to be. I wipe my tears away, and determine not to cry. It's not as though I valued our friendship, I tell myself. But deep inside I know that I'm lying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spot." I whisper. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm sorry that you don't seem to understand; I can't pretend to love you. I'm sure you can understand that, can't you? But as I watch you disappear, around a corner, the answer comes loud and clear. You don't understand. I wish you did.  
  
I had no intention of ever hurting you. I love you. You're like the brother I never had. I truly didn't want to hurt you. But can't you see.  
  
No. No, you can't see; I am sorry that you won't understand. You refuse to look; you refuse to see that all those times we had together, all those wonderful things we shared, can be beautiful memories, and not the pain filled thoughts that you have made them. You don't have to feel this way.  
  
Why you refuse to understand, I don't know. Why you push me from your mind, I don't understand. I realize that I hurt you, but must you inflict this pain upon my soul? Must you ignore me, and pretend I'm not there? Must you refuse me the pleasure of your smile? I don't see why you can't consider this.  
  
A Beautiful Goodbye. 


	2. Spot's Point of Veiw

Spot's POV  
  
Today you said the words I never thought I'd hear. Those words that can break a heart into a million pieces, and crush them under stone.  
  
I'd pulled you close to me, like I've done so many other times, and you pushed away. I bent to kiss your sweet full lips, but you turned away your head.  
  
"This isn't right." You said, and looked me in the eyes. "I don't love you, not like this, not anymore." At first I was shocked, and unbelieving. Had I heard you correctly? Had you truly said those four despicable words? I looked into your eyes, and there I found the answer, loud and clear. Yes, they said. You didn't love me anymore.  
  
Anger swept through me, anger that I've never felt before. It wasn't the anger that I feel when someone contradicts my orders, or when someone insults my name. No, it was pure anger, anger that made forget everything, everything but you.  
  
I turned away, but you grabbed my arm and turned me back. I jerked my arm away, and tried to turn and leave, but you'd captured me with your eyes. Those beautiful bright blue eyes that before would look on me in love. Now they were pleading, pleading for what, I don't know. If you were expecting me to understand, then you were wrong. I don't understand. Maybe I don't want to understand; maybe you've not only shattered my heart and crushed it under your heal, maybe you've extinguished it.  
  
I know you watched me walk away today. I'm sure you heard me whisper your name to the air, "Patriot." I said. I know you cried some tears; it is nothing compared to what you did to me. I know you want me to understand. I don't; I never will. I will push you from my mind, this you know. All memories of you will be washed away; I will be left empty. To think of you brings only pain; pain that I would rather never feel. Perhaps someday I will remember once again. And perhaps when I do, I will consider those memories beautiful, as you wish I would, but till then you are no more.  
  
I saw the pain in your eyes when I took my key from around your neck. I've seen the pain in your eyes when I refuse to acknowledge your presence. I see the pain in your eyes, when I refuse to give you a smile. I know that you are hurt when I ignore you, but your pain is nothing compared to mine.  
  
Someday I'll see this through your eyes. Someday I'll understand how you feel. But until then, I refuse to consider this.  
  
A Beautiful Goodbye. 


End file.
